Reflections of the Seidhr
by viking70A
Summary: Harry Potter; Boy-who-lived, Man-who-Conquered, Seidhr of the Avengers? see Worldbuilding story for explanations on titles and the like.
1. Chapter 1: How many Times?

**Chapter 1: How many more times?**

After I defeated Riddle, I expected some peace and quiet, but destiny had always been a bitch to me. Peace had never been an option for me. I helped rebuild Hogwarts, completed my seventh year and was the Head Boy. Unlike previous years I was attacked no less than a dozen times through the school year and had taken to wearing basilisk hide pants and shirt under my robes. After that I attended Auror training and graduated as an Auror. A couple years later with all the parchment work I had to fill out, to accomplish nothing. I applied to the International Confederation of Wizards as a Hit-wizard, and was accepted for their training program. In 2006 after only three years, I had brought down a dozen upcoming dark lords, and I was promoted to Mage Captain of the ICW. In addition to my seats on the British Wizengamot, I now had a seat in the ICW. I had been awarded a Marquess Peerage for my actions taking out Riddle, and throughout my years taking out ten more Dark Lords around the world, I had Baronies in France, Spain, Russia, and the Germanic Empire. Having an unbeatable wand and a magical power index that according to legend and tradition was only a few points below Merlin made me insanely overpowered. It was that moment that I decided that brute forcing my way through everything was tiring and I decided to learn as much as I could. It was then that I began a journey around the world exploring ancient sites of magic, sampling the local brews and women.

I had never gotten married to Ginny, and we never got back together during my seventh year at Hogwarts. Funny story that. It started with a trip to Gringotts, the return of a sword, threats, the discovery of love potions and a fake will, that calmed the greedy buggers down and soured my feelings towards a gaggle of redheads. Well, only three of them. I ran into Bill at the bank and after seeing the look of betrayal on his face when I asked about the potions, he helped me place a new fidelius charm on Grimmauld Place.

Grimmauld Place, had seen better days. However now it had a pair of new mistresses that had moved in after the Battle of Hogwarts. My second cousins, from my paternal grandmother's family had moved in and taken it upon themselves to teach me about the finer things in life. Andromeda Tonks nee Black, a widower, was raising my godson, her grandson and I had moved them into Grimmauld after an attack on their cottage they just escaped from. Narcissa Malfoy nee Black, came to me after the battle and requested that I dissolve her marriage contract, for Lucius breaking it. After that the Malfoy family lost their manor, fortune and Wizengamot vote to the Black Family for breaking the contract.

Those two were foxes. I was seventeen; Cissy was thirty-four, and Andy was forty-one. Both were of total MILF status. Being a parsaltongue, was very beneficial with those two fit minxes. The summer before I returned to Hogwarts for my final year, I spent many nights entwined with those two witches who were determined to pump me dry. Most nights the ladies collapsed from dehydration and fatigue from many consecutive orgasms. Afterwards they would curl up in my bed and rest their heads on my chest.

When I wasn't exploring inside of them; Cissy was teaching me about how to behave in polite society, and Andy taught me about pureblood politics, and what it meant to be a Marquess and a Warlock of a family, specifically of the Potter and Black Family. Each Family also had several votes attached to the name from vassalages. Interestingly enough most of the Death Eater families were vassals of the House of Black, so I used my power over those families to ensure the marked followers of Riddle were sent to Azkaban.

When we returned to Hogwarts, several girls stopped by to thank me; Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis, the only Slytherins in my year not in prison, very enthusiastically thanking me for their future husbands dead or in prison. Astoria, Daphne's sister, even came to thank me for defaulting the ferret's family so they broke her contract. Cissy really was smart to empty the Malfoy Vaults and Manor of valuables before Lucius and Draco was released from a DMLE holding cell. They still owe myself millions of galleons and the Greengrass family just under three quarters of a million galleons. Their Manor was returned to the black family and I sold it to Bill Weasley for a Knut. Fleur really went to town on the manor.

Where was I? Oh right 2006, I was travelling the world and studying magic, sampling the local brews and women. Cissy convinced me to begin my journey in India, where I studied Parsalmagic, and the Magical Kama Sutra. The Hidden Temple I studied at was nearly deafened by Cissy's yells, moans and groans of sexual satisfaction.

After India, I travelled to China in late 2006. From China I explored the rest of Southeast Asia. Then in late 2007 I made my way to the Russian Empire and studied magical swordsmanship. With magic, swords can be kept ever sharp and used in certain dueling tournaments. The training I received had me study the seven forms of magical sword combat, and forge my own sword. The sword forging was the simple part for me, as dragons understand parsaltongue, made communicating with the magnificent beast, the final requirement of a wizard made magical sword, simple. The last requirement is to purify it in a dragon's breath. This gives the sword a golden coloring, and the ability to kill the undead (Inferi).

Departing the Russian Empire in December of 2008, I traveled through the Germanic Empire celebrating Yule at the Bulgarian Dragon preserve, where I met with Bill and Fleur Weasley, Charlie and George Weasley, my godson, and the two sisters Black. While there I got fitted for a brand new set of Dragon-hide armor.

The Armor was designed to be worn on top of special Basilisk skin pants and jacket. The Pants gained padding around my thighs, shins, and knees. The Jacket resembled a late medieval gambeson arming jacket, with padding covering the jacket and allowing maximum mobility. There were arming points at the waist, shoulder and below the elbow. Covering my legs were Dragon hide boots that rose to just below my knee, at my knee was a Poleyn, a molded piece of dragon hide that strapped around by leg to protect my knees, and around my thigh was a Cuisse of dragon hide armor, attached to my arming jacket. My arms were protected by vambraces of wrapped dragon skin and overlapping scales, and an upper cannon of dragon hide armor. My stomach, groin and back were protected my overlapping dragon hide scales and attached to a breastplate, with my family crest upon it, that connected the front and back with padded shoulder straps and a neck piece that wrapped around from behind, hooking in the various components before buckling in front. The spaulders covering my shoulders were attached to the arming jacket between the shoulder straps and the neck piece, and strapped to my arms around the upper cannon. Around my neck went a basilisk hide scarf, lined on the inside with Acromantula silk. My gloves were similarly made of basilisk skin with a scale of dragon skin on the back of my palm. Upon my head went a dueling helmet shaped like a dragon with only slits for my eyes to see, I looked every inch the mighty magical warrior I had become. All of the armor was blood red to match my family crest and the clothing a lighter shade of red. The rivets in the armor were gold. Over the arming jacket, but under the breastplate, I wore a cassock style robe that was open in the front over my legs but closed over my chest of basilisk skin. My sword I wore over my back and around my waist a sash of scarlet was held in place by a belt that held my two dueling holsters, one worn vertically on my right hip, for my holly wand, and the primary worn across my front in a cross draw style for use by my right hand was the Elder Wand. On my left hip went a moke-skin pouch for easy access, and on the belt were slips for; potion vials that could be useful in a fight, or Weasley Wizard Wheezes products for use in a fight or just generic mischief and mayhem.

After that Christmas I continued on through the Germanic Empire before heading to the Dark Continent and exploring more ancient sites of magic and there I learned some wandless magic before returning briefly to England in late August to send my godson off to school. With a special trunk, that George had helped enchant, a secret compartment only visible and opened by the Marauder's code, laden with WWW merchandise.

After he headed off I set off to the Middle East to visit ancient Mesopotamian sites, while there I put down another upcoming Dark Lord that had integrated himself with a muggle terrorist group, the ten rings. While investigating the group, I was approached by my immediate superior at the ICW, and a one eyed African man, in a black leather trench coat. When he began speaking, he introduced himself as Nick Fury, Director of SHIELD. After hearing him talk, my boss informed me that with my latest defeat of a Dark Lord I had been promoted to Mage General of the ICW. Apparently this Fury guy was putting together some special unit of "Powered People" that would respond to exotic occurrences and protect the planet. I told him I'd think about it.

A few more groups of terrorists were hiding I the mountains I passed though, they burned themselves when they tried to capture me. After a nearly a year in the Middle East, I returned to England and picked up my godson from the train and we spent the summer together.

After dropping my godson off at the train, I headed for South America to study more ancient sites. Again after almost a year, I returned to England to spend some time with my godson while he was off for the summer. After that I headed to North America and I was north of New York City when I was contacted by the ICW that I had been requested by SHIELD.

Timeline:

1998 Battle of Hogwarts

1999 Graduate Hogwarts

2001 Graduate British Auror Academy

2003 Transfer to ICW

2006 Mage Captaincy, depart on sabbatical. India China

2007 China Russian Empire, Sword forging.

2008 Russian Empire Germanic Empire, Bulgaria (Christmas Armor)

2009 Germanic Empire Africa England (Teddy starts Hogwarts) Middle East

2010 Middle East (Approached by Director Fury, Mage General) South America

2011 South America North America

2012 North America


	2. Chapter 2: Dazed and Confused

**Chapter 2: Dazed and Confused**

My badge was vibrating, so I pulled it out. Along the edge were numbers that resembled coordinates. The back of my badge held a specialized scrying mirror, which could scry a particular location. The coordinates I had been supplied were of a complex in the Mojave Desert currently under attack. I quickly donned my armor and apperated to the complex. As I arrived there a helicopter landed and Fury stepped out, with an attractive woman as we walked they informed me of the situation and we entered the complex. Apparently some object they were experimenting on had activated. Upon reaching the basement, the object was convulsing. It looked familiar, but I couldn't place it. As it continued convulsing, I cast diagnostic charms on it. Then as it surged higher I cast the stongest shield charm I knew, but when the final surge happened my shield was overwhealmed and I was blasted back against the wall.

Dazed I watched as a portal opened and a stranger in a green and bronze getup emerge from the portal. As the portal closed the soldiers in the room opened fire and the stranger took them out. In my dazed state I sent gold chains at the figure, but his scepter he had in hand cut down my enchanted chains. He then walked around the room and pressing his scepter against the chests of; the soldier Fury had been speaking with, a scientist, and a man who resembled a bodyguard. My body was still sluggish, as I noticed Fury begin packing up the Cube and then he was shot by the soldier and the cube taken by the strange man. They left and my limbs finally responded as Fury pulled a bullet out of his vest. We lost him after a cave in blocked our escape. I had still not regained enough strength to apperate myself out.

Fury told me his name was Loki, adoptive son of Odin All-father of Asgard. He had just declared war on Earth. He then informed me that the object Loki had stolen was called the Tesseract, a powerful source of clean energy. What he didn't know was that it was one of six objects predating the universe and this one was entrusted to my ancestor, Earl Henry the first Earl of Potterscount in the north of Wales, millennia ago. It was entrusted to him by Odin himself, after Midgard had been cleansed of the frost giants. It was the actions of Henry in the battles that had counted him as an ally of Asgard and as a reward for actions. The Tesseract had powered the ancient wards around Potter Castle for nearly a millennium, until it was stolen by a suitor for the daughter of Henry the tenth, my four times great grandfather, nearly two centuries ago. Apparently the suitor had stolen the Tesseract and absconded to Norway of all places and before he died he hid it in a church. Then in the 1940s a high ranking Nazi found the Tesseract and used it to build weapons. Then SHIELDs predecessor the SSR found the cube in the Atlantic, and had been researching it ever since.

With a new lead on the cube my ancestors were entrusted with, I joined Fury as he travelled to his Helicarrier.

I suppose I should mention this before my memoirs heat up but while I was travelling, in Africa I learned more than just wandless magic tricks. I learned the Animagus transformation. Following in my Father, Godfather, and once honorary uncle's footsteps. I learned to transfigure my body into an animals. Now what every European and Asian book on the art says is that it is impossible to transfigure yourself into a magical creature. Theorists in those books believe that it could be possible to possibly transfigure yourself into up to an xx creature however no one in the locations those books belong to has ever confirmed that. My animal is a Night Phoenix, an xxxx creature. After the first transfiguration, I was cornered by a group that wanted my wand and in a rare spot of panic for me, I disappeared in a pillar of fire and reappeared in a similar pillar, like phoenixes fire travel. After some experimentation, I learned that I could repeat this feat and that it wasn't blocked like normal apparition and portkeys typically were.

But I digress, once we were on the Helicarrier, I removed my helmet, pulling open the wings of the dragon on it and sliding up the visor, to pull the helmet off my face. I slid the helmet into the expanded pouch on my hip. Then Fury introduced me to an Agent Coulson.

Eventually I was joined by a Dr. Bruce Banner, Captain Steve Rodgers and another agent named Romanov. Banner reminded me of my honorary uncle Moony and I couldn't help but ponder who he meant 'the other guy' eventually some generic shield agent on the bridge, who gave off an aura of deceit, found Loki on a security camera. I made a portkey for the team I was to work with and we departed to the German Shield Airfield, where Agent Romanov piloted a quinjet and Captain Rodgers and myself along with a couple of other agents who joined us. We arrived outside a museum where Loki was cowering the masses, Cap did his thing and jumped in front of an energy blast from Loki's scepter, meant for an elderly gentleman. While Cap threatened Loki with the weapons of the quinjet pointed at him I set a ward scheme meant to trap Loki. The next energy burst that he launched rebounded off the ward schema and charged my ward, capturing him like an animal in a net, this time it was an Asgardian in chains of golden energy.

"A Seidhr?" Loki questioned, before the final cord tied around his mouth like a gag.

He had dropped the scepter. Before anyone else could touch it I pulled a special DOM bag from my expanded pouch and levitated the scepter in. I would inspect it at my ancestral home. I made a return portkey for the Shield Agents to use when the returned the Quinjet. We split up.

I arrived at my family's ancestral home in a pillar of fire. My family's ancestral home is the magnificent Potter Castle located on the southern end of a small but lovely island west of Mount Snowden in in the Irish Sea. Initially constructed by Dwarven smiths in the tenth century the dwarves used crystal they mined digging the foundations of castle to line the castle walls. The effect produces a reflective property making the walls glimmer with light, it also reflects about ninety-nine percent of all common curses. It was a fortress, designed for protection and comfort. The ancient wards would incinerate anyone who stepped on the island without the Lord's permission. As a historic noble in both England and Wales dating back to before the Romans invaded Britain. The Potter family never yielded or lost lands to conquest. With Properties all over England in Mercia and the West Country. But I digress, the castle was built within concentric wards. An outer ward was built into the lake and its foundations were built deep below the base of the sea. The outer walls of the castle had tall towers built into the walls and a dock built onto the inside of the wall. The inner walls were taller and thicker and housed the guest quarters of the castle. The north and south inner walls had large gatehouses built into them. The northern exterior wall also had the primary gatehouse complete with drawbridge and portcullis. The portkey point was also there for the depositing of guests or the return of the family from the mainland. The center of the inner ward housed the five story keep. The keep housed the family and was the location of the hall/ballroom. In the basement was the wardroom. That is where the Tesseract had been hidden and powering the still strong wards of the Castle.

Enough about my big awesome castle. I brought the staff to my fidelius charmed vault, and set about my diagnostic charms. As soon as I entered the vault the pulsing from the tip stopped. My diagnostic charms determined it was similar to the Tesseract but not the same as it.

My ICW badge chimed again. The Helicarrier was under attack.


	3. Chapter 3: Communication Breakdown

**Chapter 3: Communication Breakdown**

I appeared on the bridge of the Helicarrier in a pillar of fire. Startled, Fury almost pulled his sidearm on me. Recognizing me he holstered his weapon and began briefing me on the situation. He had almost finished when out of the corner of my eye, I saw an archer of all things begin to fire into the bridge. Holding up my gloved hand, a golden shield of energy appeared around the inhabitants. Then I sent a similar net at the archer, that I had used on Loki.

"Agent Barton," Fury asked to himself. "How was he turned?"

As I examined him I noticed a slight blurriness in Agent Barton's eyes. As I cast the imperious curse on him and dispelled it, his eyes returned to their usual sharpness I awoke him and he began blathering about being trapped in his mind by Loki, and manipulated into his service. I left him with Fury and made my way to where they were holding Loki. Somehow the chains holding him had been removed when Thor grabbed him from the Quinjet on their return from Germany. After Captain Rodgers and Tony Stark, who had showed up after I left, recovered Loki and Thor joined up with them they returned to the Helicarrier and had been arguing with each other and had secured Loki in Banner's room. The Attack had aggravated Banner and he had transformed. According to Fury, he and Thor were dishing it out, while Stark and Rodgers were fixing the damaged turbine.

As I reached Loki's cell I arrived too late, and watched as Loki stabbed Agent Coulson in the back and disappeared, I attempted to trace his apparition trail, but whatever he used, it wasn't apparition. I placed my right palm on Coulson's heart and forced my will though the ring on my right pinky. The Ring of Cadmus Peverell.

The Deathly Hallows I found out, when I found Potter Castle, had been built by three brothers in the middle of the thirteenth century and after they found an orange stone that glowed with power. The stone was set inside an obsidian diamond using secret arts of the Peverell clan. The Diamond was set into a gold band and used in the crafting of the two other Hallows. The Elder Wand was crafted from the tail hairs of a Thestral, beaded through the seven heart-stones of the same Thestral and soaked in a mixture of the drained blood of the Thestral, and that of the three brothers. After the core was prepared it was encased within a branch of Elder from an Elder tree. The wood was knit back together and carved into a wand. The wand then channeled off some of the power of the stone. The Cloak of Invisibility, was then crafted by using the hide of the Thestral and after the wand was charged, while the third brother was wearing the cloak, the Eldest and second brother cast the strongest ever disillusionment charms at the cloak permanently enabling the wearer to hide from the one who claims all souls in the end.

Antioch the Eldest brother had no issue and the line of Peverell defaulted to his second brother Cadmus who killed himself, after his fiancé whose soul he brought back over told him how she didn't belong. His ring was stolen by his future brother-in-law, his fiance's brother Salvatio Gaunt. With that the headship transferred to the third brother Ignotus. As he was the sole survivor of the three brothers who fathered a progeny into this world. It was from this that I was relieved that I was even more distantly related to Tommy boy. Eventually the last descendent of Ignotus who bore the Peverell name was a woman named Helena who married into the Potter family, bringing with her the family coat of invisibility and the Peverell family magic and vote was added to the Potter family vote in the Wizengamot. Since I inherited the Black votes and claimed the vaults and votes of the death eater' families whose head had pledged himself to the minor British Dark Lord Tom Marvolo Riddle, also known as Voldemort, by the right of conquest, Andy as my proxy in the Wizengamot singlehandedly wielded just under half, about forty-eight percent, of the votes in the ancient chamber.

The Dark Mark was a bastardization of the vassalage bond wherein the vassal 'Death Eater' pledged service to their lord 'Tom'. Combined with an Egyptian slave bond, the Mark that certain inbred pureblood idiots worshipped, allowed me through the act of claiming the Elder Wand from Tom's corpse allowed Andy to exploit a minor loophole in the laws of the Wizengamot and allow me to claim the family votes and vaults of the Death Eater families whose Head of House pledged himself to Tom.

Anyways I digress, I used the power of the ring to keep his soul from fleeing his body. It worked and his chest healed, but his mind was still fighting itself. I took about an hour and a half fighting with Death to prevent him from claiming another victim today. I then flashed him to Potter Castle and sent a patronus to one of my lady friends, Daphne Greengrass, the best damn healer I knew. After our final year of school where we became friends of a carnal nature, she went on to be a Healer at St. Mungos. She had been betrothed to Theodore Nott Jr. who along with his father had perished in the Battle of Hogwarts. The death and criminal nature had been enough to break her family's contract with the Nott family. Her sister, Astoria, had been betrothed to Draco Malfoy and his and his father's imprisonment had broken that contract also. She ended up marrying Dennis Creevy, who I introduced and talked into a line continuation contract where he took her name.

I flamed back to the Helicarrier where I heard Fury's voice over the communication system asking me to return to the bridge, apparently the danger was over and the crisis averted, but Captain Rodgers, and Agents Barton and Romanoff had commandeered a Quinjet and headed to New York where Stark had apparently determined Loki was going to use his tower to power the portal he was planning to build. Doctor Banner and apparently Thor, supposed Asgardian god of Thunder were missing. Stark had arrived and been thrown off his tower, the Quinjet would reach the city in about five minutes. The Portal was opening.

In addition to my dragon and basalisk hide armor, I typically went into battle with my sword on my back and the Elder Wand and my old holly wand as backup. The holly wand was in a holster on my right hip. Also on the belt were various healing and combative potions. I also had a pouch on my left hip with my invisibility cloak and various Weasley Wizarding Wheezes products. An enchanted holster on my left calf held my Thunderbolt Racing Co. Broomstick, the newest and fastest broom on the market.

Since I mentioned Weasley Wizarding Wheezes, I found out that Fred and George had made me a partner when they signed their purchase agreement for the first store. Aparently the needed a sponsor to enable the purchace and since I funded them and was the, at the time, only child of their idols the Mauraders, they chose me. When people started wanting Harry Potter products, George "conned" me into signing an exclusivity contract with them. This in turn resulted in everything from clothes to Action figures of me.

I then transformed into my phoenix form and flashed to Stark Tower at his landing pad where I reappeared in my full battle armor, with the Elder Wand in my right hand and my dragon forged sword in my left. My body was flickering with unrestrained power and by eyes resembled green fireballs. The pouch on my hip full of some of George Weasley's newest products and my broom deployable on my calf.

 _"Let's see if a sword meant to kill the dead can kill a 'God'"_


	4. Chapter 4: The Battle of Evermore

**Chapter 4: The Battle of Evermore**

 _"Cannon to right of them, Cannon to left of them, Cannon in front of them_

 _Volleyed and thundered; stormed at with shot and shell, boldly they rode and well,_

 _Into the jaws of Death, into the mouth of hell, rode the six hundred."_

 _The Charge of the Light Brigade, Alfred, Lord Tennyson, 1855_

In all my previous battles, and conflicts I'd taken place in, I had yet to experience that thrill of battle that stories of the warriors of old talked about. My final duel with Voldemort we only cast a spell a piece. My other opponents sometimes lasted hours before they'd fallen to the Deathstick. This battle as I saw the portal open and Chitauri pour out was shocking. In seconds their force doubled the number of followers each of the dozen dark lords I'd put down combined had at their disposal and still they came.

I saw a nearby street where Captain Rodgers was leading police men in a valiant charge against the invaders. Loki was fighting his brother Thor on the top of Stark Tower. Stark was flying around shooting the aliens, and Agents Barton and Romanoff were also shooting the aliens. Then I saw the giant whale like alien mothership. The Ear stud I wore that had been enchanted as a communication device and was currently connected to the one id given to Director Fury was swearing so much that Sirius would have been proud.

I then saw the group assemble and a familiar man on a moped drove up. As I flashed to them I recognized the moped driver as Dr. Banner. Captain Rodgers laid out his plan and we were off, Stark lifted Barton to a higher vantage point. Thor shot up into the air and landed on the Empire state building. Banner then began heading down the street just after Stark turned the corner with the giant flying whale like alien mothership thing.

I kicked out my leg and muttered the password, 'Prongs.' This deactivated the enchantments keeping my shrunken, holstered broom on my boot. My Broom sprang to life and I shot after that my sword at the ready and the Wand of Destiny in my dominant hand shooting the most powerful blasting curses at the massive thing. Pouring magic into the sword, the edge of the blade began spurting with green fire. I passed Stark after he turned around and we saw Banner turn into a large green thing and punch the apparent nose of the alien ship.

It was as the 'ship' crashed the the armor covering moved and I saw a hide underneath that resembled dragon hide. I sent a highpowered blasting curse at a gap in the armor and as the resulting smoke cleared I saw only singed hide. I then slammed into the gap with my sword and channeled more magic into the sword and the beast's neck blew up in a green blast of energy and green flames. As this happened I lifted up into the air and sought out the invaders.

Blasting curses, cutting curses, conjured projectiles and shield charms. I was in my element, the action and adventure was why being an Auror had first appealed to me, then the job as an ICW Hitwizard. The fighting was a rush.

Channeling magic through my sword, ring and wand into the ground I intoned, 'Piertotum Locomotor.' Suddenly all of the statues in New York City came to life.

"Your city is threatened," I said "Do your duty, kill the invaders."

When I saw those statues animate, I understood the giddiness of Professor McGonagall had when she used that spell to awaken the defenders of Hogwarts. Apparently at some point in my family's history a member had devised a ward scheme to empower the generic suits of armor as protectors of the keep and constant patrollers on the battlements. Why my parents had not hidden from Tom Riddle on the island, with the Longbottoms I have no idea.

It took about three hours of constant fighting before I heard Fury's voice in my helmet that the World Security Council had launched a Nuke at the city. Channeling my magic I raised a ward around the city and exerted my will on the Nuke. It took about five minutes before the nuke changed direction and pointed upward towards the portal. Once the nuke was through the portal it exploded and the remaining Chitauri fell over as if lifeless.

I flamed to the center of the city and with my sword in the ground willed the statues to return to their stands and then after a surge of power from me I lifted all of the alien bodies and hardware into the air and banished it through the portal.

I then flamed to the roof of Stark Tower and conjured more golden chains to bind Loki. I then dove into his mind.

What I saw disturbed me. His mind was like the minds of those who had been controlled by the imperious curse for years, only that wasn't what it was. His mind had been slowly over the course of almost a century been twisted and subtly changed until only parts of his original mind remained.

I stunned him and conjured a golden box around the emitter of the portal. It collapsed instantly. The Tesseract remained floating. I called for the head Potter elf. He was nearing two centuries of age and was the only remaining elf from when the wards of Potter Castle were powered by the Tesseract. The elf did not need commands before taking the cube and installing it in the ward room of the keep of Potter Castle.

"Where did the cube go Seidhr?" The Asgardian demigod asked.

"Where your father willed it to go nearly a millennia ago." Was my response.

I then continued to explain what I discovered in his adoptive brother's head, and his need for a mind-healer. It was then that the others made it to the top and noticed us sitting in rather comfortable looking armchairs I had conjured. With a wave of my hand glasses of firewhisky appeared in their hands and I raised my glass.

"To the fallen." I solemnly toasted while Rogers and Thor repeated perhaps a tad faster than the others.

"Thor, I'd like to ask you a favor." I began.


End file.
